1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid holding tanks and in particular to tanks arranged for selectively holding variable quantities of different liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional mobile vehicle, such as a trailer, boat, and the like, it is desirable to provide facilities for storing a fresh water supply. Further, in such vehicles, it is desirable to provide facilities for temporarily storing liquid waste. Conventionally, such fresh water supplies and liquid waste holding means have comprised separate tanks carried by the mobile vehicle. The use of such separate tanks is relatively costly not only in the cost of the original tank apparatus, but further in the use of valuable space, as in most such mobile vehicles, space is at a premium.
One waste disposal device for use as a portable disposable means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,103 of Henry E. Phillips. The Phillips device utilizes a disposable bag for receiving and holding the waste and means for removably connecting the bag to the apparatus for subsequent removal and disposal.